Todo es por tu culpa
by Nekoo096
Summary: Maka y Soul son invitados a una fiesta, Maka esta enamorada de Soul mientras que él esta confundido, que pasaría si por el licor ellos vayan a la cárcel por un día?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Le dejo este nuevo fic espero que les guste…. Gracias Robinevans por decirme la idea :3**

TODO ES POR TU CULPA

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba en mi casa, sentada leyendo un libro, mientras que mi arma veía la televisión, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, hasta que...

-HOLA MIS QUERIDOS SUBDITOS!

-Hola Black- Dijo Soul.

-Maka-Chop!

-Qué? Por qué golpeas a tu gran dios?!

-Porque no tenía que dañar la puerta!

-Hola chicos. -Dijo Tsubaki con su gran sonrisa.

-Hola Tsubaki- Dijimos en coro Soul y yo. – A qué se debe su visita? -continué.

-Pues bueno... Recuerdan que el viernes Kid cumple años?

-Si.

-Pues bueno queriamos hacerle una fiesta.

-SI PERO SU GRAN DIOS BRILLARA MAS QUE EL!

-cállate Black! -dijo Soul.

-Pues bueno... Es que sabes que yo no...

-Claro por qué no?– dijo el albino mientras me tomaba del cuello haciendo que mi corazón latiese con fuerza.

Pues sí, mi queridísima arma, Soul Evans era el chico que me tenía como una estúpida enamorada, aunque sabía que yo no le gustaba a él.

-Bien! Iremos a decirle a Chrona.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós mis súbditos, su gran dios se va! No me extrañen los veré muy...

-Cállate! -Dijimos en coro Soul y yo..

-Chao chicos.

Cuando se fueron mire a Soul de manera desafiante, haciendo que él se colocara pálido.

-Sabes que odia ir a las fiestas!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que... Vamos hace tiempo no salimos, y es el cumpleaños de un amigo y...

-Maka-Chop!

Después de golpearlo me fui a mi cuarto. Me acosté en la cama, mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar fuerte y rápido, y esto ocurría cada vez que Soul se hace cerca de mi...

-_Odios estar enamorada de un idiota.– s_usurro para sí misma.

SOUL POV

Al ver como Maka entraba a su cuarto hecha toda una cascarrabias no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía hermosa... Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Por qué Maka me parece hermosa?! Solo es una pecho plano, rata de biblioteca! Además a mí me gusta Kim, ella es... Muy tierna, divertida, y tiene sus buenos atributos. Estaba demasiado confundido. Cada vez que intentaba pensar en Kim, se venía Maka a mi cabeza...

-_eso querido amigo es amor.-_dijo el diablillo.

_-_Demonios, porque tenía que hablar.

_-Vamos amigo, tu y yo sabemos que es cierto, estás enamorado de Maka, Kim solo lo dices por cubrir tus sentimientos hacia Maka..._

_-_Claro que no. Ella solo es mi amiga... – dije con amargura lo último.

_-Si claro. Quien iba a pensar que te ibas a enamorar de una pecho plano. _

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté pude ver que Maka no estaba en casa y en el comedor pude ver una nota que decía que ella había salido con las chicas, ya que quería comprar el vestido y que nos veríamos en el Shibusen. Me levante y fui a ducharme para después ir al Shibusen...

-Vaya extraño a Maka cuando comienza a gritarme "ya es tarde" quien iba a pensarlo.

-vaya miren como sonríe el chiquillo a ver la imagen de su amada.

-Tenías que venir a molestar, ya te he dicho que Maka no me gusta.

-Claro como digas.

Al llegar al Shibusen, vi a los chicos hablando, me senté en mi puesto, para después escuchar las estupideces que estaban diciendo. Mire alrededor y pude ver que Maka no estaba y tampoco estaban las hermanas Thomson.

-Vaya Maka- chan si te ves genial!

-ves Maka, no era mala idea a ver comprado una moda de más.

Mire a donde se encontraban las chicas y allí estaba Maka. No podía creer que esa fuera ella, tenía unos shorts de jean algo anchos, una camisa negra con un hombro descubierto y unos converse. Se veía muy hermosa "demonios Soul que te pasa?" Pero que va hay que aceptarlo se ve hermosa.

Diablillo: vamos Soul Evans, en estos momento estas deseando hacerla solo tuya.

-Soul: Claro que no! No tengo el derecho de pensar cosas así con Maka.

-Diablillo: Eso dices, pero estoy seguro que en tu cabeza solo ronda el nombre Maka, solo ella, la amas, la deseas. Mientras que Kim solo dices que gustas de ella para así olvidar a Maka.

-Soul: Si claro como digas.

Kid: Soul? Soul? SOUL?!

Soul: Eh?

Kid: Vaya, vaya, así que no puedes dejar de ver a Maka, Eh? Pues está muy simétrica. Me pregunto si le gustaría salir conmigo...

-Soul: Ni se te ocurra...

Kid: Por qué? Por lo que recuerdo solo tienes ojos para Kim.

Soul: y aun es así, es solo que... A ti te gusta Chrona, no? Entonces... Digo... Para que escojas solo a una... -dijo algo dudoso.

-Kid: No metas a Chrona -dijo sonrojado- Pero... Sé que eso de que no te gusta Maka es nada más que mentiras.

Al momento llego es profesor Stein es su famosa silla con ruedas.

-Stein: Cállense todos, no estoy de humor.

-Black: Y desde cuando lo está? -susurro.

Al segundo de Black terminar de hablar Stein le había lanzado un bisturí clavando a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Stein: Muy gracioso Black. Comencemos las clases, hoy vamos a disecar!

Después de las clases, todos salían con rostro de asco, y lo peor para mi es que Maka no me habla y me manda una mirada muy fría.

Flash back.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar con la clase, Maka estaba sentada a mi lado, algo sonrojada, por lo cual le daba un toque de ternura.

-Qué opinas Soul?

-Eh? Ah estas bien -dije con indiferencia.

-Bien? Solo bien?

-Em sí.

-idiota. -dijo de manera seca.

Fin de flash back.

Y desde ese momento Maka no me Dirigió ni una sola palabra. Por qué simplemente no le dije que se veía muy bien? O que le quedaba genial? O algo por el estilo?! Ah si ya lo recuerdo todo por mi piche orgullo.

Maka Pov.

En verdad, algún día matare a Soul, es un idiota, a veces me digo como es que me gusta, solo es un idiota que no es capaz de decir "te ves hermosa" o "te ves genial" pero no! Simplemente dice "bien" sabiendo que eso lo hacía por él. Es un completo idiota. Estoy segura que en la fiesta hare lo posible porque ese idiota me vea.

Pasando el tiempo, ya todos estábamos muy emocionados, pues ya era viernes el día de la gran fiesta. Aunque bueno yo no lo estaba, pues sabía que tenía que ponerme un vestido, maquillarme, es decir, soy de las hermanas Thomson. Después de la escuela fui a la casa de Tsubaki, junto con las chicas para comenzar a organizarnos.

Fuimos al salón donde sería la fiesta y vimos que todo estaba organizado de manera simétrica, no me extrañaba, pues era la fiesta de Kid. Todos los chicos de Shibusen estaban bailando haciendo un ambiente muy cómodo pero ese ambiente se arruina cuando vi a Soul hablando con Kim. Sabía que a él le gustaba esa chica, y sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo. Salí corriendo para alejarme de él. Llegue al balcón y allí me senté, no sabía qué hacer, tanto que planee esta noche para decirle lo que sentía por él y ahora lo veo con Kim... Este no es mi día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola perdón por la tardanza es que he estado algo ocupada, pero bueno aquí les dejo mi Fic disfrutenlo y Gracias por sus fics **  
**Alguna opinión o algo por el estilo con los Review Por favor! :3**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Maka Pov.

Después de ese momento tan incómodo y mis minutos de reflexión fui a buscar a mis amigas, primero vi a Chrona hablando con Kid, así que decidí no interrumpirlo luego fui por Tsubaki y estaba besándose con su novio Black Start, Patty estaba bailando con otro chico, mientras que Liz estaba sentada murmurando cosas y bebiendo.

-Hola Liz.

-Ah! Maka que hacer aquí? Por qué no estas con Soul?

-esta con Kim- dije fríamente- y tú? Es extraño verte sola.

-Ni me lo recuerdes el chico con el que tenía la cita me dejo plantada, no apareció! Puedes creerlo?

-Hombres son hombre no?

-Si...

Comenzamos a hablar de nuestros problemas mientras ella bebía, la pase muy bien, hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba, gire y vi a Soul quien olía a licor.

-Soul estas ebrio?

-Claro que no, solo me tome unos cuantos.

-entonces por qué hueles a licor.

-ah es que derrame algo de licor en mi camisa sin querer.

-Estas seguro?

-Sí, Mm Maka vamos? Quiero llegar a casa.

-De acuerdo

Aún tenía la duda, pero mejor me quede callada, nos despedimos de todos, para después ir al parqueadero, para montarnos en la moto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ya íbamos a mitad del camino, Soul conducía demasiado rápido, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara del miedo. Estábamos en una curva. Y allí habían unos policías de tránsito, nos hicieron la señal de que paráramos pero Soul los ignoro.

-Estás loco?! Nos llevaran a la cárcel!

-ah? De que hablas?

-El transito Soul... Un momento, no te regaste nada encima, estas pasado de alcohol! Idiota! Para ya!

-Estás loca? Si para los bomberos nos atraparan.

-Cuáles bomberos?! Imbécil son el tránsito.

-Por eso!

-Maka-Chop!

Después del gran golpe Soul freno y nos quedamos allá esperando al tránsito, quienes después de llegar nos hicieron un examen de licor y salió positivo.

-Están bajo arresto por manejar en estado de embriaguez.

-Te voy a matar Soul Evans!

Nos llevaron al cuartel, para tomar nuestros dato y llevarnos a las celda, en verdad quería asesinar a Soul, que problema tenía con decir que si esta ebrio, simplemente hubiéramos pedido un taxi y ya! Pero no se hace el malo de la historia y dice que no está ebrio.

SOUL POV

Maka me matara, debí decir que estaba ebrio, pero al pensar en lo que había ocurrido no podía evitar decir las palabras como un completo idiota. Y si yo había hecho el ridículo.

Flash back.

Estaba sentado al lado de Black esperando a las chicas, sentí a alguien tocarme el hombre, así que pensé que sería Maka cuando vi bien pude ver que era Kim con una gran sonrisa. Se veía sensacional, me hizo la señal para que la acompañara y acepte.

-Soul tengo que decirte algo...

-Qué pasa?

-Yo te gusto?

-Eh?

–Es que Soul tú me gustas demasiado...

-Kim tu también gustas. – no pude evitar decirlo con duda.

Ella se acercó a mí para después unir nuestros labios, cerré lo ojos y en ese mismo momento vi la imagen de Maka, no pode evitar susurrar su nombre después de separarme de Kim, ella al escucharlo se enfureció.

-Me mentiste, yo no soy la que te gusta, es Maka.

-No espera, no es así, es solo que pensé en ella ya que no la he visto.

-Vamos Soul, se puede ver que estas mintiendo.

-Yo...

-Dime la verdad Soul, no tuviste suficiente con hacerme ilusionara. A ti te gusta pecho plano.

–No lo sé...

Kim miro el suelo, tenía rabia, se le podía ver a simple vista, por que dije su nombre?!

-mejor me voy. -Volteo para después irse.

No sé qué hacer, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente su nombre salió de mis labios así nada más, pero ella es como mi hermana. Solo eso.

No pude evitar sentirme mal, aunque no sabía por qué, si por Kim o por Maka? Comencé a beber, intenté ser la manera más moderada, y lo logre, o bueno un poco. Vi la hora y me pregunte por Maka, me levante para comenzar a buscarla. Cuando la vi quede sin palabras, estaba hermosa, a pesar de que no la vi bien ya que estaba sentada, se veía deslumbrante con su vestido, que por el cual mostraba que no era una pecho plano y su cabello como caía en cascada. Estaba hermosa... No podía evitar pensar ese tipo de cosas. Me acerque y le dije que nos fuéramos y ella acepto. Extrañamente sentí alivio al saber que no estaba con otro.

No quería decir que había bebido demasiado ya que me preguntara el por qué y con quien y no podía decirle que estaba con Kid o Black ya que ellos estaban con sus novias, entonces lo más obvio era que estaba mal y no quería decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues como demonios le voy a decir a ella que no dejo pensar en su nombre.

Después de que nos montamos en la moto, yo intentaba hacer lo posible por manejar bien, hasta que Maka me regano porque había visto algo, ni había entendido nada de lo que ella me decía, hasta que grito la palabra tránsito y en ese momento pare, llegaron los del tránsito, nos hicieron examen de licor y salió positivo haciendo que Maka me odiase.

Fin de flash Back.

Y ahora estamos en la cárcel, se supone que estaremos aquí por 24 horas y Maka me esta fulminando con la mirada no sé qué hacer... Debo admitirlo Maka me gusta...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdonen la demora he estado muy ocupada! Muchas gracias por sus Review! espero que les guste este cap y todo se lo debo a Robinevans si no fuera por su ayuda no hubiera hecho nada! GRACIAS! TE DEBO UNAAAA! MUYYY GRANDE!**  
**Por favor no sean tacaños y dejen un Review! Por favor!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Maka Pov

Demonios! Demonios! Por culpa de Soul estoy acá, porque carajos no fue capaz de decirme que estaba ebrio! Aunque... Es tan extraño que no lo vi con alguien más, o bueno me imagino que estaba con Kim... Sera que Soul ya es novio de Kim? Pero si es así porque no estaba con ella? Demonios tanta preguntas ronda por mi cabeza, pero lo que más pienso es el hecho de que deseo matar a Soul. Es un idiota le advertí que no manejara ebrio, le pregunte si estaba ebrio y dice que no! el mucho idiota hace lo que se le viene en gana. Y sí, sentada como una completa idiota, al lado de un baboso que en estos momentos está dormido, pues si, primero se quedó sentado mirando la nada ¿Quién sabes en que estará pensando? Y luego se quedó dormido y ahora estoy acá sentada, esperando que pasen 24 horas… ¿Qué más podrá pasar?

Aunque pensándolo bien…. No entiendo por qué Soul estaba ebrio, digo, estaba solo y él nunca se a emborrachado solo pues siempre dice: "Beber solo no es para nada cool" ¿él no estaba con Kim? No eran novios? Aunque Bueno eso debería emocionarme, pero es que se me hace extraños que no pasará nada pues la última vez que los vi ellos estaban demasiado coquetos... Parecía como si ya fueran algo. Ah! No sé qué pensar, odio esto! Saber que el chico que te gusta tenga algo con otra o algo por el estilo no es nada divertido.

Desearía que ese idiota sintiera algo por mí... Pero veo que no...

Soul pov

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que no era un sueño, allí la vi sentada, mirando la nada con un rostro muy pensativo, no podía dejar de ver a Maka se veía preciosa con su vestido todo sería perfecto si no estuviéramos en la cárcel

-deja de mirarme idiota... por tu culpa estamos aquí atrapados -dijo Maka con su tono de voz un poco fuerte

-lo siento -dije yo ya que no tenía que decir.

Escuche que alguien abría la puerta, me gire si era el policía que nos había encerrado.

-Maka Albarn y Soul Ester - los dos asentimos ya que daba un poco de escalofríos me acerque yo más a él para que el estuviera más lejos de Maka ya que en verdad lo mataría si él le hiciera algo a ella como los típicos policías de la tv -diablos solo traigo unas esposas - nos dijo creo que un poco hartado -vengan - me agarro mi muñeca y la esposo -ahora tu - eso fue dirigido hacia Maka mientras yo solo me contuve a verlos lo cual hizo lo mismo con la muñeca de Maka y la otra parte de la esposa -acompáñeme - nos dijo sacándonos de las jaula en el recorrido pude observar como Maka me enviaba miradas que no era maldiciéndome si no de miedo, era de esperarse esta era la primera vez de Maka en un lugar como este, solo me limite a agarra su mano fuertemente.

Nos llevaron hacia la oficina del supremo o algo así. Cuando entramos, vi que había un señor vestido como comandante, y sentado elegantemente.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. -dijimos en coro Maka y yo.

-así que condiciendo en estado de embriaguez Eh?

-Lo siento mucho, todo fue por mi culpa. Ella no tiene nada que ver, ella no sabía que estaba ebrio.

-No me hagas reír, como no se iba a dar cuenta de que estabas ebrio.

-Es que la verdad yo no estaba ebrio, solo un poco encendido por el licor, pero no ebrio y le dije que fue porque me había regado el trago encima.

-muy bien, chiquilla te puedes quedar, y tú te quedaras las 24 horas.

-Bien. -dije para después mirar el rostro de Maka. Por lo cual estaba algo asustada.

-No... Yo me quedare con el!

-Pero Maka...

-Soul eres mi mejor amigo y no te dejare acá solo, De acuerdo?

Esas palabras "Mejor amigo" se sintieron como si me hubieran dado muchos disparos en un solo momento, odiaba que ella me llamara "Mejor amigo" aunque bueno es la primera vez que siento eso, nunca había pensado esto, ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?! Esto no es para nada cool, No me gusta para nada sentir este tipo de cosas.

-¿Estás segura Maka? No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-No Soul, me quedaré aquí quieras o no. –Dijo con un aura de Maka-chop a su alrededor.

-De acuerdo….

-Bien… Vamos de nuevo a su celda.

Cuando llegamos a la Celda, pude ver que Maka tenía frio, y no la culparía pues con ese vestido tan descubierto en la espalda no me sería extraño. Tristemente no tenía una chaqueta o algo para ponérselo, así que le tome las manos, aun estando con las posas y se las apreté un poco para que le diera calor, me acerqué a ella e hice que ella se recostará en mi hombro y yo en su cabeza.

-Gracias Soul.

-No hay de qué.

Podía sentir su delicioso aroma, su cabellera, su piel, todo olía delicioso. Sus suspiros, su corazón al latir era la combinación perfecta para mí. Ojala esto durará más de 24 horas….


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Maka POV.

No podía creer el hecho de que estaba al lado de Soul, solo o bueno con el policía al lado pero no estábamos con los chicos... Quería decirle a Soul lo que sentía, pero no era capaz pues me temía a que el me dijese que no.

-Maka!

-ah?

-hace rato llevo llamándote.

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Que me decías?

-decía... Que lo siento.

-Eh? Por qué?

-por mi culpa estas aquí.

-Pues ya que. Ya paso. Aunque ¿por qué bebiste tanto? Por qué no me dijiste?

-Yo... -dijo mientras se sonrojaba. –Es que yo... Como decirte...

-pues no lo sé, simplemente dime que fue lo que paso en la fiesta.

-Mmm bueno. Estaba con Kim...

SOUL POV

No sabía si contarle lo que había pasado, pues si le cuento era como decirle "Hola Maka tú me gustas y demasiado" y eso no era lo que quería o bueno tal vez, no claro que no! No le diré!

-Soul... Entonces estabas con Kim y?

-Ah entonces ella me dijo que yo le gustaba.

-Qué bien! Y a ti también te gusta no?

-Etto si... Creo.

-Como que crees?

–Pues sí... -al grano Soul- es que acepte el hecho de que fuéramos novios, pero la cague.

-La confundí contigo...

-Eh? Como que me confundiste con ella?

-pues después de que nos besamos... Dije...

-Tienen visita!

Demonios porque ese idiota tenía que interrumpir justamente cuando le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella.

Al momento entraron Tsubaki y Kid mientras nos miraban de manera decepcionada.

-Chicos, Chicos... No puedo creer que condujeron en estado embriagues. Que comportamiento tan asimétrico.

-Lo siento. -Dije para evitar que la culpa llegara a Maka. –Fue por mi culpa.

-Soul por que no dijeron que te pidiera un taxi.– dijo Tsubaki con su voz de preocupación

-No lo sé... Soy un idiota.

-Si Soul lo eres.

-Cállate Kid- dijo Maka.

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos que si están bien... Hablamos con el sargento y dijo que saldrán a las 24 horas. Intentamos hacer lo posible por sacarlos pero no se pudo.

-no hay problema... Ya sabemos que hay que esperar. -Dijo Maka con una leve sonrisa. -Así que no se preocupen.

-De acuerdo... Chao chicos...

-Chao Maka, chao Soul

-Adiós. -Dijimos Soul y yo.

Después de que salieron mire a Maka, tenía una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba a la nada.

MAKA POV

Soy una estúpida, me ilusione a que me iba a decir que sentía algo por mí. No pude evitar sonreír como una idiota, solo que me siento como una de esas chiquillas estúpidas que siempre piensan en su príncipe quien va a llegar a salvarlas y decirles que las ama.

-Maka estas bien?

-Eh? Ah sí estoy muy bien. -dije fingiendo un sonrisa.

-Estas segura?

-Sí. Y bien sigue contando que fue lo que paso con Kim.

-Etto... -dijo mientras sonrojaba. -después de que nos besamos yo dije tu... No-nombre.

SOUL POV

-Ah? M-mi nombre? Por qué dijiste mi nombre? Acaso estás loco?! No pensaste en cómo se sentiría ella al escuchar el nombre de otra mujer! Eres un idiot... – Al ver su rostro enojado, o pude evitar pensar en que se veía hermosa. Así que la bese.

Podía sentir el miedo de Maka, se había quedado completamente pasmada. Comencé a mover mi labios, haciendo que ella reaccionara y se dejara llevar.

Que puede ser más romántico que un beso con la persona que te guste... En la cárcel? No lo sé pero la verdad es que me gusta y demasiado.

Nos fuimos separando por falta de aire, pude ver el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Maka, veo un futuro Maka Chop en mi cabeza.

-Por qué?

-Eh?

-Por qué me besaste, si tú quieres a Kim?

-La verdad es que creía que quería a Kim, pero ahora veo que no es así, a la única chica que quiero solo para mí, es a ti.

Pude observar como sus ojos se humedecían, la verdad es que no sabía si era por felicidad o rabia, ojala sea de felicidad.

-Maka… yo…. No llores. –Dije mientras colocaba la mano sobre su cabellera.

-Lo si-siento, es solo que yo jamás pensé que yo te gustara, digo no soy lo que tu deseabas de una mujer. –Dijo mientras señalaba sus pechos.

No pude evitar hacer una sonrisa estúpida ¿Enserio está llorando por _eso_? Debería de pensar en que también tiene un cuerpo fabuloso aunque no tenga mucho busto.

La abrazo fuertemente, mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera.

-Eres una tonta y lo sabes, no me importa el hecho de que tengas pechos grandes o no lo único que me importa es que permanezca a mi lado.

-Y eso es lo que haré pase lo que pase.

No pude evitar ver sus hermosos labios, se veían tan jugosos y dulces, me lanzó a besarla, mis brazos la sujetan fuertemente, mientras que nuestros labios se mueven con sincronía ¿Quién iba a pensar que estoy ocurriría en una cárcel? Pues no sé pero me gusta me siento como en una de esas películas de amor… ¡ESO NO ES NADA COOL! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS DIJE DE UNA PELÍCULA DE AMOR?!

-Te quiero Soul. –Dijo aun en el acto de beso.

-Yo más…

Después de ese gran momentos, nos quedamos dormidos uno abrazado del otro, no fue tan horrible como pensé. Estar en la cárcel me hizo pensar muy bien y por ello dijo lo que sentía por Maka, mi Maka.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté pude ver el rostro de Maka muy cerca de mí, mientras me observaba fijamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? –Dije adormilado

-¡Buenos días! Es hora de irnos.

-¿Eh?

-Recuerda que estamos en la cárcel por tu culpa.

-Oh, lo había olvidado, pero mira el lado positivo, si no hubiésemos llegado acá no hubiese podido probar tus labios. –Dije en un tono picarón.

-Tienes razón… -dijo con un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y una dulce sonrisa.

-Maka, Maka, si sigues colocando ese rostro no sé qué sería capaz de hacer.

-¡¿AH?! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡MAKA-CHOP!

Y así comienza nuestra historia de amor y todo es por mi culpa…


End file.
